Friendship club/classic Henry and June
Special guests: all saints as blossom T, frost puffy, tangy torty and pearis suzette and phyllis george as olivia Transcript Henry and June: Oh no, it's dr. robotnik! Dr. Robotnik: That's right, sunnies! you will be pay for your car insurance. Henry: what are we gonna do? June: there's a friendship club, at Xscape, let's get in Henry: i think, it's locked, let's switch it into, a friendship club xscape (Inside friendship club xscape) Henry: Look at that June, it has vending machines, gumball machines, it also has climbing walls and skyrides June: and, up there, it has bumper cars, a snow centre, a trampoline station, indoor skydiving and a gift shop Henry: and, most of all, most of all... June: a friendship club! Henry: four group of girls, came all the way from diffrent countrys June: the coolest part is fun, and give ourselves a button, as a friendship club! Let's sing! Henry: But first, what shall we transform ourselves before we sing? June: lead vocalers! Henry: that's right, let's do it! (As they transform into lead vocalers) Henry and June: LET'S SING JOIN THE CLUB! Henry: we travel a lot around the world and meeting our best friends. June: how know we met them one by one. We're proudly recommend Henry and June: join the club, the friendship club, join the club, it's a big wide world of friends Henry: you can find a friend, any place on earth, friendship's in our heart, but not our place on birth June: soamiormi, amigo, amici, pal or bub, let's invite them all Henry and June: to join our friendship club! Join the club, the friendship club Henry: join our whole big wide world of friends Henry and June: join the club, it's a big wide world of friends, a big wide world of friends June: first parcheesi, then mancala, you teach us your game Henry: but no matter where you are Henry and June: good fun is all the same Henry: and it's not just things we agree on, that help us get along June: the more we embrace each different kind of face Henry and June: the more our club gets strong! Join the club, the friendship club June: join our whole big wide world of friends Henry and June: join the club! It's a big wide world of friends! Join the club, the friendship club! Join our whole big wide world of friends! Join the club, it's a big wide world of friends, yes, a big wide world of friends, we've a big wide world of friends, join the club! (Transforms back to normal) Henry: woo hoo! That was fantastic! June: that's right, we got pounds Henry: there's a vending machine June: we can buy a food and a drink Henry: that's right, no fizzy drinks June: correct, look at Erin and James Henry: june, we need to focus, now, what should we choose? June: a nesquik drink and dairy milk cadbury Henry: both for two? June: yes Erin and James: hi Henry and June: hi erin, hi james Erin: these are the places right here at friendship club Xscape James: we'd got cotton candy gumballs Henry: so, this, is the snow centre, remember? (Flashback 1) Man announcer: OH! Who lives in a snow centre in hemel hempstead in the earth? Kids: Henry and June! Henry: (screams that he and june forgot their clothes) (Flashback 1 ends) June: that was very funny, that we got half naked Erin: there's an indoor skydiving (Flashback 2) Man announcer: OH! Who lives in a Ifly indoor skydiving at Xscape in the earth? Kids: henry and june! Henry and June: (giggles happily while flying) (Flashback 2 ends) Henry: such fun June: and there's twinwoods (Flashback 3) Man announcer: OH! Who lives in a twinwoods gym in the earth Kids: Henry and June! Henry and June: (surfing while saying woo hoo) (Flashback 3 ends) Erin: funny! There's a trampoline station (Flashback 4) Man announcer: OH! Who lives in a trampoline station in the earth? Kids: Henry and June! Henry and June: YEAH BABY! (Flashback 4 ends) Henry and June: very very bouncy! Erin: many more places 4 girls: hi! Henry and June: who are you? Blossom t: i'm blossom t, and this is tangy torta, frost puffy and pearis suzette. Pearis suzette: we chewed each gumball Tangy torta: and our nails are painted. Category:Henry and June in action episodes Category:Series 8 episodes